onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:1 link--1 page
I've got a question for ya all *On Wikipedia,there's only 1 link to a particular page on an article *Should we follow the same?.I mean some pages have multiple links and sometimes even in a single paragraph. *How to do it?..my bot can do it with extra ease. :: Discussion Do you mean to use only one link, for example, to Monkey D. Luffy in the whole page (in the text)? I think one in the whole page is a bit too less, I'll say maximum one link per section for each element. But I don't find the current situation really problematic. Yeah, it's not that bad as of now. I don't think it's going to kill us even if we have more than 1 link/page, and it doesn't really look horrible either... sorry but I'd say it's a useless move that fills the activity feed. :/ 20:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually if it's the bot doing the job, you will not see its edits in the activity feed, so that's not a problem. If there are too much links in one paragraph we will manually remove them when we will see them, because they're not necessary. If we want decide a rule, I'll say again "one link per section", I don't know if it's necessary set one though. Oh, okay good. But still. Does it really look that bad? There are a few pages with really long sections and I don't really like it when I have to scroll up after reading the article to click the link so they are actually useful in a way. I think more isn't a problem for us. 23:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree. It's better to have more links in the pages cause it's way better for people to just read random articles too. Just wander around in the wikia. This causes more edits, if they found a mistake in the linked page they visit.. 23:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it looks that bad. I am in favor of the one link per page per section thing, Though I think if the sections are small enough, maybe a paragraph or two each, then it should be one link for both. 23:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Agree with Jopfan, there can (and maybe should) be more than one link, especially on long articles. Matter of convenience, really. However, I don't want every fourth word linked as well. Lets just go by what feels right to us, there is no need to limit ourself with such a rule. 01:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ever checked the "What links here" section and the flooding it caused due to multiple links? ::What are you talking about? Isn't each linking page listed just once, be there one or fifty links to the current page on it? I don't quite see how your remark is related to the discussion. ::: :::I never noticed it...thanks Sff9,I really thought that would flood the what links here. ::::You're welcome! About the discussion, I kinda agree with what have been said. Don't feel we have a problem here, seems good how it's currently handled... Are you just talking about the same links to the same articles or different links in general. If you mean the first then one per section. If you mean the second then they should not be removed. SeaTerror 17:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : The first.